


Rhieingerdd

by JaneDavitt



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-19
Updated: 2010-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-08 03:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack gets asked a question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rhieingerdd

"How many people _have_ you slept with?"

Ianto's voice is idly curious, but Jack picks up on the tension beneath the words. Hard not to when his hand's cupping Ianto's ass, clenched, bracing for a verbal slap.

The answer's contained in the question, but Jack's not cruel enough to be truthful.

"Until I met you? One too few."

"You're a poet now, is that it?"

"There once was a man called Ianto…"

"Good luck rhyming my name," Ianto says smugly as Jack trails off.

For Jack, it rhymes perfectly with 'cariad' but he shares a kiss, not the thought.


End file.
